


有一只柚子

by lingluoshu



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 性转梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingluoshu/pseuds/lingluoshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTICE：yuzu性转，性转，性转<br/>重要的事情要说三遍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　清晨。

　　床头柜上的闹钟铃铃铃的响着。

　　西班牙人javier烦躁的翻了好几个身，终于忍不住坐起来，粗鲁的抓过手机终止了烦人的响铃声，接着又“砰”的一声倒了回去。

　　用被子蒙上头继续睡。

　　十秒后，他听到隔壁床的师弟爬了起来，穿上拖鞋“哒哒哒”地走进了卫生间，很快他“哒哒哒”地回来了，停在了自己的面前。

　　一只手扯了扯他脑袋上的被子，找到脸的位置轻轻拍了拍。

　　“yuzu，”他以为师弟在叫他，“不要叫我起来……咱们是十点的飞机，现在时间还早得很。”

　　“！”

　　覆在脸上的薄被被掀开了。

　　任谁在这种难得的休息日里被打扰了安眠，大概都会感到不耐烦，javier当然也不例外，更何况他们昨晚刚刚结束为期三天的商演，正是最需要休息的时候——不过为这点儿小事发火显然不是他的风格，因而他只是口气略微强硬了些。

　　“yu~~zu~~ru~~”他难得拖着长音叫了次师弟的全名，“今天是休息日，你能不能不要……”

　　伴着话音他抬起头来，揉了揉因为光束的刺激而显得不太睁得开的双眼，然后愣住了。

　　长发，睡裙，胸。

　　这是这一秒javier脑袋里的三个关键词。

　　目测应该有B杯。

　　这是下一秒javier脑子里唯一的一个想法。

　　“……”他感觉自己在这一瞬间失去了语言能力。

　　“我是yuzu。”面前可爱的女孩子似乎明白他要问什么，于是用温柔磁性的女性声线讲了一句非常离奇古怪的话。

　　i am yuzu。

　　没错，“我是yuzu。”

　　这话并没有什么语法错误，时态大概也是相当正确的，用词这么简单应该也不会有什么误差……

　　但是！哪里！不对啊！

　　美女你谁啦把我会跳四周跳的萌萌哒师弟还给我！

　　一瞬间大脑里闪现出各种想法的javier感觉信息量实在是太大了，脑子有点发晕。

　　“我一定在做梦。”他没理面前的人，使劲晃了晃脑袋，“砰”得一声又重新躺了回去。

　　面前不认识的姑娘执拗地把他拽了起来。

　　“我真是yuzu，yuzuru hanyu，”她说，“我也不知道到底发生了些什么。”

　　“昨天晚上睡下的时候我还是个男的，你看我还穿着自己的睡衣。”

　　说着她踩着大一号的拖鞋，“哒哒哒”的在平地转了个圈，javier这才看清她穿得并不是什么黑色睡裙，而是因为身高矮了不少，让本来的黑色T恤自然过渡成了黑色过臀裙，加上同色的短睡裤也一样大了不止一个号——挂在身上像是一片黑漆漆的裙摆。

　　“你看我还挂着这些，我真的是yuzu。”说着，她抖了抖手上的珠串，又从脖子底下掏出一只四边形的石质挂件，顺着他的动作，大了一号的衬衫扑簌簌地滑了下去，连带着大半个肩膀从宽大的领口之间露了出来，白花花地十分耀眼，javier顿时感觉鼻根一热，默默替她把衣服拉了回去。

　　“铃铃铃……”闹钟又在床头响了起来，似乎在提醒他们这并不是一个梦。

　　“你什么表情？”面前的师弟（现在大概该叫她师妹）显得有些不解。

　　“你先把衣服穿好。”javier扶着额头叹了口气。

　　————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

　　怎么把衣服穿好，这是一个世界性的难题。

　　javier三下五除二地套上了T恤牛仔裤，回头却看见yuzu正低头边研究自己的身体边神态自若的准备脱睡衣，赶忙把她推进了卫生间里。

　　“你有什么小一些的衣服吗？”他边翻yuzu的行李箱边对着门内问。

　　“出门三天谁会带小号的衣服啊？”尖尖细细的女声从门里传出来。

　　“那你的演出服呢？”

　　“……都是一样大的啊你脑子里在想些什么啦！”

　　“至少那是长袖而且包的比较严啊！”

　　……

　　翻遍了行李箱也没能拣出什么能穿的来，最后只好找了件高领的紧身训练服递给她将就穿上，又因为所有的裤子都大了一圈，javier剪掉了自己的一件T恤，让她围在腰间做了件临时的裙子。

　　 yuzu低头看了看自己的装束。

　　“我觉得自己还挺可爱的。”

　　虽然确实很乐观，可现在完全不是感慨这个的时候好吗！

　　——————-——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

　　既然是在酒店里出的事，当然要先找服务人员问问清楚。

　　“您说您的同伴变成了女孩子？”电话另一端，客服姑娘甜美的声线没有半点波动，“我知道了，请您到前台来看一张之前客户留下的纸条好吗？”

　　“……好的。”

　　yuzu等javier收拾了一下，就又跟着他“哒哒哒”的出了门，当然她自己的运动鞋早就大得不能穿了，只得勾着大几个号的拖鞋走得有些艰难。

　　“我背着你吧？”走出几步，javier面对着只到自己肩膀的yuzu，还是有些不太习惯。

　　“不好背，”她说，“我的裙子太紧，会掉下去。”

　　javier：“…………”

　　磨磨蹭蹭地终于到了一楼，酒店经理和客服一干人等已经齐刷刷的站在电梯门前等候着他俩，javier从他们手里接过了一张据说可以解释清楚的纸条，yuzu踮起脚尖凑上前去围观，那上面密密麻麻的，尽是些他不认识的语言。

　　“这是什么？”yuzu问。

　　“是这样的，”经理搓着手解释道，“1980年我们酒店曾经入住过一位来自耶路撒冷的魔术师……”

　　“因为我们都不信教，这位客人显得非常愤怒……”

　　“于是，他临走时给我们酒店下了一个咒语，并且用留下字条的方式告诉了我们……”

　　“是把男客人变成女人的魔咒？”javier抖了抖手里的纸条问。

　　“是的……”经理有些拘谨，“不过咒语并不是永久的，您很快就会再变回原来的性别的。”

　　“有多快？”javier问。

　　“快则三五天，慢则两三周——如果您方便的话，在这段时间里我们都会为您提供免费的住宿，直到您彻底恢复正常为止。”

　　yuzu：“…………”

　　javier：“…………”

　　————————————————————————————————————————————————————

　　“你说yuzu变成了女孩子？！”

　　回到酒店房间，面对着刚刚起床的小师弟nam和奥瑟教练，javier只得面色凝重的点了点头，顺便和他们解释了一下这件事情的缘由。

　　一直躲在他身后的yuzu也在此时慢吞吞地蹭了出来。

　　“比我还矮好多。”nam惊喜（不对）地站起来和她比了比。

　　“女单的好苗子。”奥瑟顺手捏了捏她的肩膀，又敲了敲她的膝盖。

　　“我觉得自己还能跳四周。”yuzu在平地起了个姿势，又不无遗憾的道，“但是这个裙子太紧了，鞋子也不方便。”

　　他把拖鞋甩到一边，试着跳了跳，又总结道：“感觉应该差不多。”

　　“你要是去比女单的话……”nam仰躺在床上算了算小分表，“短节目大概就不用去了，只比长节目也能上领奖台了吧，哇靠，这简直就是殴打小朋友嘛。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了避免误伤。  
> 请确定对性转梗没有特别感受后再向下观看。

　　“不要这么乐观，”奥瑟说，“yuzu个子变矮了，体力也会下降。”

　　“胳膊也更细了。”nam又站起来比了比。

　　“比我还细，腿也是，脚也小了些。”他像是发现新大陆似的上下打量着面前的女孩子。

　　奥瑟伸手准备去揉揉Yuzu的脑袋，但是被后者敏捷地躲过了。

　　“我的冰鞋肯定也不能穿了。”yuzu说，他的脸上是止不住的忧伤。

　　javier在他们身边一圈一圈的踱步。

　　“你们不觉得现在该担忧的事情不是这些吗？”他说，“yuzu的机票这回肯定报销了，至少得留一个人下来陪她，她还不知道什么时候才能恢复……咱们要去给她买些合适的衣服吗？”

　　“虽然你是对的，”nam说：“可我对女孩子什么的完全不了解。”

　　奥瑟说：“很抱歉，但是我也是。”

　　yuzu因为自己知识上的匮乏而深深地低下了头。

　　“要联系我妈妈吗？”她说，“可是我并不想告诉她这件事情。”

　　“为什么？！”

　　“她会很担心，而且说不定我三天就能恢复了。”

　　这样讲……似乎也没错。

　　前几天yuzu的母亲刚因为家里的事情回了日本，而且，只是照顾一个年轻的女孩子，又不是没有自理能力的婴幼儿，应该，也，没什么关系吧。

　　javier想。

　　“只是给女孩子买件衣服而已嘛。”nam说。

　　他和javier站在女性服装店门口，准确来说，这是一家专门的女性内衣店。

　　因为yuzu的情绪实在是太悲（ji）伤（dong），他们决定先把她丢在酒店里，况且她现在也没有合适的衣服。

　　javier：“没错，所以你先进去。”

　　“哈哈哈哈你真是……我还是个青少年啊师兄你看起来才比较像会给女朋友买衣服的人吧。”

　　“但是我的英语说得不好。”javier说，他的表情十分真诚。

　　“#%￥#……&*（@#！@@#￥%￥#，你看，我根本没有办法和店员交流和沟通。”

　　nam：“…………”

　　说好的perfect English呢你耍我么！

　　在女性店员们惊诧的目光中他们最终一前一后昂首挺胸的进了店。

　　其中nam走在前面。

　　“我们要买内衣。”他抓住其中看起来最和蔼最见多识广的年长女性店员。

　　“好的先生，”店员疑惑的看了看两个年轻男人，“请问两位是给谁买的呢？”

　　nam：“他女朋友。”

　　javier：“他姐姐。”

　　全体店员顿时用一种小舅子和姐夫一起出门给姐姐买内衣的眼神齐刷刷的看着他们。

　　“总之我们要买内衣。”javier说。

　　“好吧，请问您的女朋友想要什么样的款式呢？”

　　这种东西原来还要分款式吗？！

　　“要……要最普通的。”javier顿了顿，说。

　　然后用一种你再继续问下去我就立刻自杀的壮烈表情看着面前的女店员。

　　店员迟疑了一下，只好把他们带到了“最普通”的柜台前，将近一人高的货架上琳琅满目的摆了数十种不同的款式。

　　javier：“…………”

　　nam：“…………”

　　“你觉得yuzu会喜欢哪一种？”javier小声问师弟。

　　“这……这种吧。”nam大概扫了扫，顺手指了一件，“我觉得她会喜欢颜色深一些的。”

　　店员顺着他的手的方向将那一件摘了下来：“您眼光真不错，这一款穿起来上半身的姿态会比较好看……”

　　刚听到她说完“姿态好看”，javier和nam就瞬间“叮”的亮了起来。

　　“那就是它了。”他们异口同声，豪气干云的说。

　　“那尺码的话？”

　　“应该是B杯。”难得被问到了自己能够get的点，javier心里有一点小激动。

　　“我的意思是……您女朋友的下胸围是多少呢？”

　　javier：“…………………”

　　nam：“………………”

　　他们垂头丧气的出了店门。

　　nam：“咱们要回去量一下尺码再出门吗？”

　　“不用了吧，”javier说，“咱们至少先去买件外衣好了，我大概知道yuzu现在有多高。”

　　“到我这里。”说着他又在肩膀处比了比。

　　“你确定女孩子的衣服只需要知道身高就没事了吗？”

　　“应该是的。”javier摆出了一脸经验丰富的表情，“再说外衣的话咱们可以目测……吧。”

　　他们进了一家夏装店。

　　javier：“可是这件衣服也太宽松了。”

　　他指着店员拿出来的一件深蓝色连衣裙：“她的腰绝对没有这么粗。”

　　nam也跟着解释道：“是的，比我再细三分之一吧。”他在自己的腰上比了比。

　　店员用一种“你确定？”的眼神看着他们。

　　“这样的话她至少要穿再小两个号。”她从货架上翻了翻，又抖出了一件，展示在他们面前。

　　“好短。”nam说，他接过来放在自己身上比了比，只是一件稍长些T恤的长度，“yuzu穿的话，也许要在膝上十几公分吧。”

　　“那是很合适的裙长啊！”javier说，“咱们买吧。”

　　“可是这种裙子要过膝才会好看哦。”店员说。

　　他们垂头丧气的出了店门。

　　nam：“咱们还是回去量一下尺码……”

　　“我想起来了，”javier说，“yuzu还是个男孩子的时候，他好像就挺难买到合适的衣服的。”

　　nam用眼神肯定了他的话：“还要量一下鞋码。”  
　　  
　　奥瑟用一种看外星人的眼光看着两手空空回到酒店的两人。  
　　  
　　“衣服呢？”  
　　  
　　javier：“………………”  
　　  
　　nam：“………………”  
　　  
　　“进了店门我们才发现一件重要的事情，”nam说，“我们都不知道yuzu的尺码。”  
　　  
　　照料女孩子其实是一件非常麻烦的事情啊！


	3. Chapter 3

　　javier对着面前的yuzu犯起了愁。

　　“你量吧。”yuzu张开双臂做了个伸展动作，“要脱衣服吗？”

　　javier赶紧摆手：“不不不！不用！”

　　“那好，你快点。”

　　javier：“……”

　　yuzu：“……？”

　　javier：“…………”

　　yuzu：“…………？？”

　　javier：“……………………”

　　yuzu：“……………………？？？”

　　“你为什么不动？”yuzu等了半天，奇道。

　　javier深深凝视着她，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势把手里的软尺往身边女服务生手里一塞。

　　“对不起！”他说，“还是请你来吧。”

　　“可我只是负责上来送你们借的尺……”女服务生道。

　　“拜托你了！”nam和javier一齐给她鞠了一躬。

　　“那……好吧。”

　　她们拿着软尺进卫生间，然后，在不到两分钟的时间里，就又一前一后的出来了。

　　nam和javier瞪着眼睛瞧着她们。

　　女服务生耸了耸肩，做了个爱莫能助的表情。

　　“对不起，我……实在是不太好意思。”yuzu低着头说，“我心里还是觉得自己是个男的。”

　　这样说的话，好像也确实没什么错。

　　“所以javi，要不还是你来量吧。”yuzu走到师兄面前，站直了身子，又重新做了个伸展动作。

　　实在没办法，javier只好硬着头皮拿起了卷尺。

　　然后硬着头皮靠近了传说中的下胸围。

　　然后硬着头皮…………放下了手。

　　“我还是从后面来吧。”他叹了口气。

　　缓步绕到yuzu身后，面对着的是平整的后背，javier终于不那么紧张了。

　　他把软尺固定在身后差不多的位置上，一点一点的往身前挪动着量。

　　“上吧青年！”终于量到身前时，一直在围观的nam突然激动地喊。

　　javier丢下软尺，把小师弟揪出来揍了一顿。

　　——————

　　改签机票回来的奥瑟教练，站在床前看着自己耷拉着脑袋坐成一排的三名学生。

　　“怎么回事？”他和蔼的问。

　　“我们没办法帮yuzu量衣服尺码。”nam说。

　　“他自己觉得自己是男的，但是我们觉得她是女的。”javier说。

　　“对不起。”yuzu说。

　　奥瑟教练深深的凝视着他们三个。

　　“差不多就都买了吧，咱们不缺那点钱。”他把目光转到了nam和javier身上，“总不能让yuzu一直出不了门吧。”

　　后两者的脑袋上立刻“叮”的亮起了灯泡。

　　对啊，反正我们有钱！

　　就算穿不上，也可以送给俱乐部的小女单嘛，谁叫咱们人多呢！

　　片刻后，javier和nam再次整顿仪容，收拾东西，出门打车，第一站直奔内衣店。

　　店员们迟疑地凝视着今天第二次昂首挺胸走进店来的年轻男士。

　　“这个，这个，还有这个，”nam轻车熟路的走到了上午的货架旁，指着其中从大到小依次排列的几件，“都给我包起来。”

　　“你们全要吗？”

　　“嗯，都要。”

　　女店员挂着一脸“到底要不要去报警”的表情，替他们打包好了商品。

　　“还要买一些别的衣服，还有两双鞋，还有扎头发的绳子。”出了店门，nam看着奥瑟之前给他们列的采购清单，边走边说。

　　另一边，yuzu和奥瑟肩并肩的坐在酒店房间里。

　　yuzu：“女单的话要怎么跳四周跳呢？”

　　“这个要看每个人不同的身体条件，我也没辅导过能跳四周的女单。”奥瑟耸了耸肩。

　　“哦。”

　　房间里陷入了深沉的静默。

　　“仔细看看还是有一点像原来的你的。”奥瑟盯着她看了半天，最后只能没话找话的说。

　　yuzu跳了起来，哒哒哒的跑去门边照镜子：“对不起教练，我还不太记得现在自己长什么样子。”

　　“是有点像，不过更像姐姐，”仔细的观察了半天，yuzu说，“但是姐姐比我更高一些。”

　　“哦。”

　　于是又恢复了沉默。

　　yuzu继续打游戏。

　　她还没有适应自己小了一圈的双手，打了几分钟死了十几次，很快就毫无意外的卡关了。

　　只得万念俱灰的把游戏机丢到床上，仰在椅子上大喊道：“好无聊啊！”

　　“yuzu，我们给你买了好多衣服。”javier边说着，边打开门走了进来，身后跟着两只手都拎得满满的nam。  
　　  
　　两人明显体会到了逛街的全部内涵——光是各种优惠券就领了整整一沓。  
　　  
　　yuzu噌的站了起来，奔过去接过了大包小包的购物袋。  
　　  
　　短裙长裙连衣裙，衬衫T恤运动服，一件件摆出来，铺了满床。  
　　  
　　简直是按照年轻女性衣橱的标配买齐了一整套。  
　　  
　　“导购说这些衣服都是搭配着穿的，”nam解释道，“具体怎么搭配我也听不太懂，总之你随便配着穿吧。”  
　　  
　　奥瑟哆嗦着手接过自己薄了很多（错觉）的信用卡，收拾东西去赶晚上的飞机了。  
　　  
　　下周是假期，nam和javier都决定留下来陪伴yuzu。  
　　  
　　“好了的话你们就赶紧回俱乐部。”奥瑟教练一步三回头和自己的学生道了别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuQ最近生活上有一些事情比较忙，而且狐狸写得有点卡（主要原因），就先开了这个脑洞。
> 
> 今天催我文的姑娘，摸摸头，以后别去楼里啦，可以在我文下催，AO3会邮件提示我的么么哒=3=。
> 
> 最初是因为单纯的萌海牛才拿起了笔，但是渐渐地，因为有大家的喜欢，发现自己每天写文的时候都很开心，也越来越有动力。
> 
> 啾大家，爱你们╭(╯3╰)╮


	4. Chapter 4

　　yuzu在费尔南德斯裁判员（误）的裁定下试穿了十几件衣服，搭配着六双鞋。

　　“我觉得腿再露出来一些会比较好。”javier倚在床上，对着她的着装指指点点。

　　yuzu低头看了看，拽着裙角往上提了一些：“这样吗？”

　　“不不，这样就太短了。”

　　“那这样？”

　　……

　　yuzu又去换了一件新的。

　　……

　　yuzu又去换了一件新的。

　　……

　　yuzu换上了一条裤子。

　　javier眼前一亮。

　　“可我还是想试试穿裙子，”她说，“裙子穿起来比较凉快。”

　　“真的吗？”javier说，他露出了“我也有点想试试”的表情。

　　yuzu换回了之前评价最好的一条连衣裙，javier在行李箱里左翻右找，最后摸出了一只小夹子夹在了她的腰后。

　　“这样看起来就正常了。”他摸了摸下巴，又加了一句，“从正面看的话。”

　　过了一会儿，社交小能手nam从门外走了进来。

　　“到睡觉的时间了。”他说，看清楚屋子里的情况后，忍不住又问了一句：“你们在做什么？”

　　发生了什么其实一目了然。  
　　  
　　yuzu正穿着足有七公分的细跟凉鞋在酒店房间里啪啪啪的走来走去。

　　而javier在边上指挥她。

　　“我们在试衣服，”yuzu连头也没有回，“原来高跟鞋这么好穿，也没有想象中那种踩高跷的感觉。”

　　javier和nam因为没有经验，齐齐露出了茫然的表情。

　　yuzu又试着走了一会儿，然后把鞋脱下来放到一边。

　　“并不是很有趣，”她说，“一开始试衣服的时候还挺有新鲜感，后来全都试完了，发现还是很无聊。”

　　语罢，她可怜兮兮的瞧着自己扔在床脚的游戏机。

　　语罢，她穿着短裙，过膝长筒袜，披着及腰的黑色长发，可怜兮兮的，嘟着嘴瞧着自己扔在床脚的游戏机。

　　这画面真是既魔性，又魔性。

　　而且毫无违和。

　　差点被攻略的nam赶忙抽刀一般抽出了自己的ipod。

　　“咱们来查一下变成女孩子之后可以做些什么吧。”他说。

　　javier看他的眼神立刻充满了疑惑：“怎么会有人去考虑这种无聊的事情？”

　　“可以试试看嘛。”nam自己也不太确定的输入了关键词。

　　没想到还真的有。

　　而且有很多。

　　小师弟皱着眉头，边翻边忽略了一大堆“让兄弟们先爽一爽”、“脱了衣服先看个明白”这一类的回复，然后筛选着把画风比较正常的一些念了出来。

　　“出门终于不用老子自己出钱了。”nam说，“哈哈哈这人还真是好现实。”

　　万年宅男的yuzu显然没能get到正确的笑点。

　　“…………为什么女生出门就不用花钱？”她问。

　　“这是特指男生和女生出门约会的情况，都是默认男生先交出钱包的。”javier和她解释道。

　　“哦哦。”

　　yuzu从来没出门约会过，想到这一点，她的呆毛都耷拉了下来。

　　javier和nam顿时有些紧张。javier用眼神示意小师弟赶紧把这个话题揭过去。

　　nam只得继续又读了下面的一个回复。

　　“我会约心仪的帅哥一起出门约会吧，试试和男生约会是什么感觉……”他又往下翻然后惊叫了起来，“哇这个回帖好良心，下面还附了约会的流程和攻略，不对，哈哈哈哈这是个女孩子吧，男生谁会真的有心仪的帅……”

　　等一下。

　　房间里的气氛不太对，nam敏捷的闭上了嘴。

　　他突然想到了一个关键的问题。

　　一个男生确实不太容易有心仪的帅哥这种存在。  
　　  
　　但是如果这个人是yuzu的话，说不定…………还真的有（。

　　而且就在自己的面前。

　　屋子里有些安静，nam偷偷抬眼观察着面前两位师兄(姐)的反应。

　　yuzu歪着头仿佛在思考。

　　javier不自然的摸了摸鼻子。

　　“……”

　　“我懂了，”最终还是nam自暴自弃的说，“需要我帮你们把流程打印出来吗？”

　　鸡飞狗跳（误）的第一天就这样终于过去了。  
　　  
　　————————————

　　第二天清晨。  
　　  
　　七点三十分。

　　yuzu在洗手间里迟疑的握着梳子。

　　javier举着面镜子站在她身后，以便让她看清自己的后脑勺。

　　nam在他们边上焦虑地走来走去。

　　“想好怎么梳了吗？”他问。

　　yuzu：“…………”

　　yuzu面对着镜子，无奈的摇了摇头。

　　“要不还是我来吧。”

　　五分钟后。

　　“你们怎么样了？”javier说，“这镜子真沉，我快要举不动了。”

　　nam：“…………”

　　yuzu:“…………”

　　javier扔下镜子给自己的姐姐打了个电话。

　　“你说你要给女孩子扎头发？”另一边显得很惊讶，然后又安定的说，“这很简单的，你熟悉个两三周左右，就可以梳得很不错了。”

　　javier放下电话，三人陷入了深沉的迷茫。

　　yuzu第四次举起了剪刀，而nam第四次阻止了她。

　　“想清楚啊yuzu，恢复的时候说不定头发也会缩回去，到时候你可就变成光头了。”  
　　  
　　想到这一点，yuzu也禁不住有些迟疑。

　　“干脆就……这样出去好了。”最终还是javier下了决定，“反正你都说了裙子比较凉快，头发长热一些应该也没什么关系吧，互相中和。”  
　　  
　　等一下这两者完全不是一个概念好吗！  
　　  
　　照料女孩子其实是一件非常麻烦的事情啊。


	5. Chapter 5

　　既然要照顾yuzu，背东西的重任当然就落在了大师兄javier的肩膀上。

　　nam：“javier你带纸巾了吗？”

　　javier：“带了”

　　nam：“扎头发的绳子呢？”

　　javier：“……带了。”

　　这是为了长头发实在不方便而特别预备下的。

　　nam:“帽子呢？”

　　javier：“带了。”

　　nam：“外套呢？这个要带两件。”

　　javier：“我知道，薄的和厚的都带上了。”

　　………………

　　nam：“换洗的衣服呢？带了吗？”

　　javier终于忍无可忍的说：“……没带，我为什么要带这些啦yuzu她又不是个小孩子！”

　　nam顿时安静下来，可怜兮兮的看着他。

　　javier擦了擦额头上（并不存在）的汗。

　　“javier你钱带的够吗？”

　　这句话是yuzu问的。

　　她从规整的行李箱里翻找出一只维尼型的小钱包，然后非常土豪的从里面抽出了一沓大面值的票子，用“咱们俩一起出去快活不能让你一个人掏钱”的口吻说：“我这里有，先给你，出去了之后我不是就不能出钱了吗？”

　　javier的冷汗终于在还没有出门的时刻冒了出来。

　　“这个只是约定俗成，并不是一定的，”他边擦汗边跟自己的师妹解释道，看见她一脸不开心的表情，只得又补充说，“你实在不愿意只让我花钱的话，自己带着就好了，不用给我。”

　　三人手忙脚乱的忙活了半天，最终nam站在房门口挥着小手帕送走了两位师兄。

　　“再见……”他抹着（激动地）泪水，和两个熟悉的背影道了别。

　　回过头来他才发现桌子上躺着一张突兀的白纸。

　　“这是什么？……和男神的约会流程……”他拿起来翻着看了看。

　　等他终于反应过来然后追出去时，电梯门早已经关上了。

　　——————————

　　“女孩子约会的话，应该要带很多东西吧…………至少也该有个拎包什么的？”在电梯里，javier看着一身轻松的yuzu，有些迟疑的说。

　　其实一身轻松并不足以概括师妹（？）的情况，具体一点来说，他们俩现在的状态是：javier不仅背着双肩包还拎着两只手提袋（没错就是昨天购物时送的袋子），而yuzu全身上下清清爽爽，一点多余的东西都没有。

　　除了手里拿着一只钱包。

　　这种不太妙的画风……真是从各种意义上来说都不太妙。

　　yuzu怕热，她机智的把长发抓成一团，并且手动摁在头顶上。

　　“特殊时期，”她说，“咱们可以一切从简。”

　　javier沉重的点了点头。

　　两人一直走到市中心才发现最重要的东西忘了带。

　　站在人来人往的车站前，他们感受到了虐。

　　yuzu压根没有手机，javier掏出手机来试着搜索了一下nam昨晚说的关键词，然后差点被冒出来的各种莫名其妙的信息给闪瞎双眼。

　　“抱歉，”javier说，“我也不知道nam他是从在哪儿找到那些东西的。”

　　“那就给他个打电话好了。”yuzu说。

　　javier点点头，可惜拨通之后“嘟嘟嘟”的响了半天，没人接。

　　两人觉得nam一定是在社交活动中忽略了自己的手机（和师兄们）。

　　站在人来人往的车站前，他们感受到了忧伤。

　　最后还是javier先打破了沉默。

　　“你看那是谁！”

　　就在前一秒，他看到几天前和两人一起在这座城市商演的Johnny Weir从他们身前走过去了。

　　然而，在他还没来得及想清楚到底要不要叫住他，让他发现画风完全和平时不一样的yuzu和自己之前，他的师妹（？）已经先他一步的喊了起来。

　　“Johnny！”见到偶像的yuzu激动地（用温柔磁性的女孩子的声线）喊。

　　　Johnny停了下来，有些疑惑的回了头。

　　“javier！”他对于遇上熟人这件事表现地很热情，走过来和师兄进行了亲切友好的拥抱后，又扭过头怀着善意的目光探究了一下站在他身边的女孩子。

　　意识到自己闯祸了的yuzu不好意思的低下了头（并为了形象把抓在手里的头发放了下来）。

　　“这是你的女朋友？”Johnny说，“你们出来约会吗？”

　　javier的脑回路还没能转过来，稍微有些结巴：“是的……不是！不对……也不算是女朋友，不过我们确实在约会。”

　　 Johnny立刻明了的挂着一副“我很懂”的表情，拖着长音“哦……”了一声。

　　“那为什么是她先来叫我？她也认识我吗？”Johnny想了想，有些疑惑的继续问。

　　“当然认识，”yuzu抬起头来，毫不迟疑（实际上确实也是这样）的说，“因为我是你的粉丝。”

　　Johnny顿时惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。

　　“你长得……和yuzuru也太太太像了吧。”他说。

　　yuzu立刻迅速的把脑袋又低了回去：“…………”

　　javier感到不太好意思：“…………是，是有点像，不对也不能单纯的说他们长得像……”

　　他挠着脑袋，有些不知道该怎么接话似的哈哈哈的笑了几声。

　　Johnny凝视着面前的两个青年，发自内心的感到了心塞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =3= @毛毛 么么哒  
> 关于性转有好多脑洞想写啦！比如【哔……】，【哔……】以及【哔……】  
> 这篇其实写起来最轻松，所以大概读起来也最流水账QuQ  
> 总之啾大家=3=


	6. Chapter 6

　　既然经过了javier的引见，那Johnny和yuzu也就算是认识了。（哪里不对。

　　“我叫yuzuki。”身穿可爱小短裙的小姑娘最后一本正经的介绍了自己。

　　听到这个名字的Johnny，不禁发自内心而意味深长的注视了javier整整30秒。

　　javier只能（装作）深情地凝视着街角的垃圾桶。

　　虽然看起来这对年轻的孩子并不想在今天过上有Johnny存在的约会生活，但Johnny实在是太想和他们一起逛街了。

　　因为他好奇。

　　这其实不怪他，实际上，如果你看到一个一直顶尖（。）的男选手，不和他平日里腻得不分彼此的小师弟一起宅在酒店打游戏，反而找了一个相似度百分之九十八连名字都取得异曲同工的小姑娘，进行一对一的单独约会，你大概也会非常好奇的。

　　更何况他们还穿着情侣衫，手牵着手。

　　Johnny忍不住又上下凝视了他们。

　　约会的话当然要牵着手啊。yuzu是这样想的，既然要好好的约会，就一定要做足全套，能想到的全部都要一次玩齐，不能浪费。

　　他大概还不太能理解在约会的时刻，搂腰其实是比牵手更加亲密的一件事。

　　请原谅一个宅男在这方面贫瘠的世界观。  
　　  
　　至于javier，实在是因为搂腰的手感不太习惯（yuzu矮了好多）而只能退而求其次。

　　Johnny想到了一个不那么突兀的办法。

　　“你们准备去哪儿？”他问，“我正好也闲着，找个地方坐坐？”

　　面前的两人闭口不语，Yuzu用视线的余光斜睨街角的甜品店。  
　　  
　　十分钟后他们在店里坐了下来。  
　　  
　　“yuzu呢？”Johnny开门见山的说。  
　　  
　　javier：“在酒店。”  
　　  
　　yuzu：“在飞机上。”  
　　  
　　“别听她的，”javier立刻机智地说，“她什么都不知道。”  
　　  
　　yuzu在桌子底下用小皮鞋踹了他一脚。  
　　  
　　Johnny表情复杂的看着面前的两人。  
　　  
　　“前天yuzu跟我联系的时候，说你和他是昨天早上的飞机。”  
　　  
　　“你们那儿到底发生了什么？”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“如你所见，”yuzu说，“我变成女孩子了。”  
　　  
　　Johnny“腾”的站了起来：“你是yuzuru？”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“那你是javier本人？”  
　　  
　　“……嗯”  
　　  
　　“那你们还在磨蹭什么？！赶快去约会好吗！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更一发短小的柚子。  
> 在LJ安了个新家~欢迎大家来和我一起玩=3=  
> 请大家移步这里http://lingluoshu.livejournal.com/  
> 感谢大家一直以来愿意看我的文，改好的《双向》和《教练》会发到那边，此外，《狐狸的秘密》终于有了排版，能把每章首的一小段话连在章节里看了。  
> 今后的更新今后也会优先在LJ。  
> 谢谢大家。  
> 鞠躬。


End file.
